Love Story
by RosalieandAlice
Summary: HIATUS! Alice introduces Bella to her cousin Edward, and Bella falls in love. but what happens when she is led on, but then hopelessly stuck in a love rut when Edward shows no more interest in her. She thinks he doesn't care, but does he? ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: heey guys. Soo I had this great idea for a story. Its kinda based off of a true story of my life. Soo… yeah. Hahah I hope ya'll enjoy it! (:**

**~rosalie **

Bella POV

"Bella? This is my cousin Edward." Alice said softly from beside me with a huge grin on her face. I wasn't paying much attention to her as I was staring at the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. He was tall and muscular, but not body builder like Emmett, Alice's brother. He had a gorgeous pile of messy bronze hair atop his head, and his eyes sparkled like perfect emeralds. Sure, I had seen pictures of the guy, but in person he was way better. As I smiled up at him, he smiled down at me with a charming crooked smile. At that second though, I realized that I would never be good enough for him. He was perfect, I was just average. He was a lion, and I was a stupid little lamb.

"Hello Bella. It's nice to finally meet you. Alice has told me much about you." He said, his smile getting bigger as he looked from me to his cousin. I was going to say something back, and normally I would have, only the way his voice seemed to caress my whole body, wrapping it in sweet, soft velvet, made me speechless. Luckily Alice was able to understand, so she replied quickly to a waiting Edward for me.

"Oh Edward, don't worry. Right now she's thinking that it's nice to meet you too. She just, well, kinda turns off." She said with a laugh. Edward laughed as well, and I just blushed. "Well, this is a family reunion. How bout we go and reunite with the family?"

"Sure." I finally spoke, breaking out of my trance. The three of us then walked in silence as we looked for Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Finally we found them sitting under the old maple tree.

"Edward!" Emmett said as he jumped up and hugged his cousin. I almost laughed at how tiny Edward looked next to his cousin, but when standing alone looked so strong and built.

"Hey Em." Edward said with a smile.

"Hey Edward. I'm Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend." Rose said as she smiled politely at Edward. He looked at Emmett and laughed.

"Yeah, I kinda figured. Emmett talks about you a lot." Edward said. Emmett smiled and punched him in the arm. "And you must be Jasper?" Edward asked.

"That's me." Jasper said as they shook hands. Okay, so long story short. I have four best friends. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Emmett and Rose are dating. Alice and Jasper are dating. Rose and Jasper are twins. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper will be going into their senior year after summer, and Alice and I will be juniors.

"Well it's great to meet you all." Edward said, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I blushed.

"Sooo... what do you guys wanna do?" Alice asked.

"Hot tub!" Rose said, jumping up. We all laughed.

"I love me some bubbly Jacuzzi!" Emmett said, kissing Rose on the cheek.

"Well then let's go!" Alice said, grabbing my hand and Jasper's and pulling us to the pool area. There was a huge underground pool with a slide and diving board and just about anything else that would make a pool amazing. The pool was in a kind of "u" shape, and there was an in ground hot tub in the middle of the open area of the u. Yeah, crazy, but Alice and Emmett's dad is a doctor, so they're like crazy rich. Every time I went to their house I was always in awe at some new amazing thing that they had. The three boys ripped off their shirts and got right into the Jacuzzi. I stood there for a second just looking at hoe perfect Edward's chest was, when Alice nudged me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are wearing that new blue bikini I bought you for this most special occasion right? Please tell me you didn't decide to wear any of the others?"

"Alice why does it even matter? You bought me the other ones too so shouldn't they look good no matter what?" I said. She gave me a look, and yes it terrified me. I sighed. "Yes I wore it." She giggled.

"Good. She said as she slipped off her sundress to reveal her gorgeous designer suit. It was a normal bikini with a white top, with different shades of orange and yellow sequins decorating the boob area. The bottoms were plain orange and it made her look really amazing. I then glanced at Rose. She was wearing a sweetheart shaped top with a strap going around the neck and connecting near her arms. It was a Victoria's Secret suit. It was all black with lace and other sexy touches to it. The suit was basically lingerie in a swimsuit. I sighed at how gorgeous she looked, and finally slipped off my shorts and shirt to reveal my brand new suit. It was Tiffany blue and just plain beautiful. It was sexy and sweet mixed into one small, very small, bikini, and it even made me, the albino, look tan. I looked towards the hot tub to see Rose getting in and Alice sitting on the edge with just her feet in. Emmett and Jasper were both engrossed in how perfect their girlfriends looked. I then looked at Edward and saw that he was just as engrossed in me. I smiled and blushed again, and then went to sit by him.

"You might want to close your mouth or flies will nest." I said laughing. He smiled too, and finally looked away from my body to my face.

"This might sound a bit weird since we just met, but you look beautiful." He said. At his words my heart pace quickened and I blushed. "Even more so now with that blush. The color looks lovely on you."

"Thanks" I said, blushing again, harder this time. Edward laughed.

"Well, not that I don't like you all, but I'm going swimming." Rose said as she jumped up, and ran to the diving board, doing a perfect dive into the icy blue water.

"Damn." Emmett said with a smile. "Who is that sexy lady?"

"Um..." Jasper said. Alice and I laughed.

"Well, are any of you coming?" Rose said as she came up to the surface. Emmett smiled and got out going to the diving board and imitating Rose. He jumped off and, instead of doing a dive like Rose, ended with a cannonball. Water sprayed everywhere and we just laughed.

"Nice Em. You're soooo talented." Alice giggled.

"Shutup baby sis!" Emmett said, splashing her. Alice laughed again and she and Jasper soon followed, entering through the slide instead.

"So, you live in Chicago?" I asked Edward. He nodded.

"Yep. Only I was born here."

"Oh." I said nodding.

"Have you lived in Forks all your life?"

"Nope." I said. "I used to live with my mom in Phoenix. But she remarried to a minor league baseball player. So because they travel a lot to go to his games and everything, I just decided to come live with my dad. I moved here in like seventh grade."

"Yeah. I definitely would've remembered you." He said. I, for like the gazillionth time, blushed at his words.

"When did you move from here?"

"The summer before my fifth grade year."

"Oh. And what are you now."

"I'll be going into my junior year of high school. Alice and I, and you I guess for that matter, are the same age."

"Oh." I said.

"BELLA! EDWARD! Get your butts into this pool NOW! We're gonna play Marco Polo!" Alice shouted right next to us from the pool. We looked up and laughed. Edward then stood up and got out of the hot tub, then offered his hand to me. I smiled, and slipped my hand in a place where it just felt right.

**A/n: sooo..? what didja think? I love it so far(: it turned out a whole lot better than I thought it would. Hahah now you tell me. REVIEW! (:**

**~rosie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: IM BAAAAAAACK!(:**

Bella POV

"Bella! Wake up NOW!" I heard a high voice yell before a pillow was smashed into my face. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Alice! How did you get into my house!?" I said, sitting up and looking at the clock. 9:00 in the morning on Saturday, which means Charlie was gone at work. It had been a full semester of junior year since the party, and we had a week left of Christmas break before school started again.

"The key under the eave silly." She smiled proudly as I shook my head. There's no way she should know about that. "It's a big day today! I have to get you all prettied up for a special surprise!"

"What? Alice you know I hate surprises." I said as she giggled and threw my hair into a messy bun for me, before dragging me out to her car. She then drove back to her house where she forced me into the shower.

"You're gonna look so hot when I'm done with you!" she smiled.

"Alice, can we not play Bella Barbie right now, I'm not in the mood."

"And we aren't in the mood for your moodiness Bella!" Rosalie said as she entered into Alice's room. As always she looked amazing in her gorgeous heels, black skinny jeans that made her legs go on for days, and a white fitted sweater with a designer scarf, her long blonde curls cascading down her back. I then looked over at Alice to actually take in what she was wearing. Her hair was in its usual messy disarray and she was wearing a sexy sweater dress with cute heels. They were both dressed almost fancy in a way.

"Guys I have a bad feeling about this." I said. They both shushed me, then got to work, Rose on my hair and Alice with my makeup. Finally after a long hour, they were finished. As always, I was shocked when I saw myself in the mirror. Alice had done a beautiful smoky eye that seemed to make my plain brown eyes pop, and she had somehow managed to make my skin look olive, instead of its normal pale white. My hair was done gorgeous as well, as my waist long brown hair was as straight as a pin. She had kept it simple by putting only a gold headband to pull it away from my face. As much as I hated playing Bella Barbie, I always loved the product.

"Wait Rose- you know what's happening?" I asked. She laughed her beautiful laugh and nodded. "Alice can you please tell me?" I begged.

"No you'll find out in less than a half hour!" she giggled, glancing at the clock. I was then dragged out of the bathroom into Alice's room, where I was handed an outfit. I was given a pair of black leggings and a long royal blue sweater, with brown boots. I was a little nervous at first, but it looked amazing on, and instead of regular heels, they were a wedge, which made walking a bit easier for the accident prone like me.

"Bella you look gorgeous!" Esme said as she appeared in the door. "As do Rose and Alice. Goodness, how am I so blessed to know these three beautiful young ladies!" she said as we all smiled. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you our guest is here Alice."

"Guest?" I questioned. Rose smiled.

"Yay let's go!" she said grabbing my hand as we followed Rose and Esme out the door and downstairs. I had to concentrate on the stairs so I wouldn't fall, but when I hit the floor I was able to glance up where I came face to face with… Edward.

"EDWARD!" Alice said as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey squirt." He chuckled, hugging her back. He still looked and sounded as gorgeous as I remembered from the summer. I sighed. "Hello Rose." He said smiling at her. The he turned to me, where he looked me up and down before smiling. "Hello again Bella."

"Edward." I said, suddenly filled with anger that he looked at me that way. I admit, I was in love with the boy, but I also hated him with all my heart. Over the summer when he left Forks to go back to Chicago we still kept in contact, texting all day everyday and talking on the phone every night. It was like an unofficial long distance relationship, and I fell fast and hard. But soon enough school began, and within the first week of classes he became more distant. We would talk maybe three times a week at the most, and he would never respond to my texts or calls. Finally, he stopped replying. Alice had then told me that he had started dating a girl named Tanya. It hurt a lot because I was in love with the boy by then, and obviously I meant nothing to him. I never forgot that pain. "What are you doing here?" I asked, a bit of venom in my voice.

"Alice didn't say? Well my parents and I are moving back to Forks from Chicago. They sent me here early so I could begin school at the start of the semester." He said. I nodded, then turned away.

"Ooooookay, I guess Bella isn't in a good mood…" Emmett said. I huffed then sat on the couch, getting a confused look from Edward. "C'mon bro let's bring your stuff up to your temporary room." The two of them left, going upstairs.

"Belllaaaaaa." Alice sighed, sitting next to me.

"Bells, I know how you feel but you can't hate him forever." Rose said, sitting on the other side of me.

"Did I miss something here?" Jasper asked. Alice sighed and turned to him.

"Bella and Edward were talking. He of course being him, made her fall for him. I don't think he realized it but when he dated another girl he broke her heart. Now she hates him." She said briefly before turning back to me. "Bella Edward and Tanya broke up like a month ago when he told her he was moving. I've known since then of course, but I kept it a secret because I was hoping you'd let him in again. He's a great guy and I know he didn't mean to hurt you."

"No Alice. Whether he tried to hurt me or not, he still did. And if I let him in again who's to say he won't do the same thing? I'm done with him."

"But Bella-" Rose began before I cut her off.

"No." I stated.

"Bella stop you don't understand, he told me he likes you." Alice said. I fell quiet. Was this true? It couldn't be…

"What?" I asked.

"He likes you. And I know you are in love with him. So you have to face your fears and let down your walls or you'll never find the right one, who is right here in front of you! Listen, all I'm asking is that you talk to him?" Alice said. I considered, before nodding, just as Emmett and Edward came back down the stairs.

"Cooled off Bella?" Emmett teased.

"Emmett… no comment." I said before turning to Edward. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he nodded, and followed downstairs to the gameroom where we sat on the couch there.

"Bella before you start can I just say you look beautiful?" he said in his suave way. I blushed but then sighed.

"Edward… what happened?" I whispered. He sighed.

"I started dating Tanya the week school started. I did like you, but it was so hard cause you were so far away. And I ended up really liking her too, so I gave her a chance. She would get angry when I talked to you, but I told her you were just a friend. I couldn't admit I had feelings for you, even to myself. In order for her not to leave me, I had to stop talking to you altogether. It was hard and I never meant to hurt you. I just liked her a lot and didn't want to lose her. We dated for awhile and then I told her I was moving about a month ago. She was all angry and broke up with me, saying she wouldn't do long distance. It was when she dumped me and I didn't really care was when I realized it was all infatuation. But Bella, you're not. You're real I can feel it." He said, grabbing my hand, which I quickly pulled away.

"Edward… I can't trust you not to hurt me." I said. He sighed.

"Can I try something?" he asked.

"What?" I said, before his lips were suddenly against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and my hands ended up tangled in his hair. Finally after the best first kiss ever, we broke apart, breathless. I looked deep into his gorgeous green eyes. I, Bella Swan, was in loved with Edward Cullen. I sighed, I couldn't do this. I couldn't be hurt again. At that moment, I stood up, and ran away from the man I loved. I did it cause I was trying to not be hurt, when in reality leaving him hurt worst of all.


End file.
